


Life After Death

by ThatBritishBoy



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: After the musical, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mostly Alfred and Herbert, Vampires, collection, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBritishBoy/pseuds/ThatBritishBoy
Summary: A collection of works about Herbert and Alfred's life together after Alfred becomes a vampire.





	Life After Death

It had been roughly twenty years since the fateful night of the ball. Very little had changed for the Count and his new fledgling Sarah. They were currently traveling somewhere in Europe. Last Herbert had heard from them, they were stopping in Italy to meet with other family. Herbert didn’t really care to find out who. He was caught up with more important things. Like the young man currently sleeping in his arms.

So maybe things had changed…

It had taken awhile, about five years of constant hard work, for Alfred to trusts the Count, and more importantly, his son. Sarah and him had tried to run off together that night of the ball, but they quickly realised they had no clue how to be vampires. It was hard at first. The hunger was unquenchable. Which was how the two fledglings quickly found themselves back on the doorsteps of the Krolock Castle. 

Alfred at the time had still been frightened by the looming towers and dark forests that surrounded the castle. He’d even stood behind Sarah, clutching to her coat, when the large doors had opened revealing the Count once more. Alfred had expected a less enthusiastic welcome to their return, but it was if they had never left. The Count wrapped them both into a hug, shadowing them in his large cape. Which Alfred still did not understand why he simply wore it around his home, but he’d come to learn not to question the Count or his son’s antics. They both tended to love the spotlight, and as they were both beautiful creatures, Alfred agreed they definitely deserved it. 

The Count, and Herbert, were quick to teach them both how to live as vampires. They were gentle with their teaching methods. While Sarah took quickly to her new life as a vampire, Alfred struggled. For many months he would starve himself, nervous about drinking blood. Only to lash out and harm someone, or something. Which only led himself deeper into self-loathing. It was Herbert that showed him how to eat, and not take a life. Which had greatly surprised the young vampire. He quickly learned that Herbert was just as gentle as his father, though sometimes a little impatient. 

Which was how they ended up here…

The two boys had formed a close bond very quickly. They often shared coffins to sleep and could be found lounging together and reading. Though Alfred often argued it was simply because he did not like to be alone in the dark. 

Alfred was shocked to find that Herbert spoke several languages fluently, but perhaps hundreds of years gave one the opportunity to do so. The platinum vampire never ceased to surprise and amaze him. He was far smarter than he typically led on. Often he played the role of a dense flirt, but in reality, he was so much more than that. He knew things like reading and writing. Herbert could speak French, German, Romanian, English, and even some Russian. He could play piano and flute. He was well read on biology, astronomy, and history. 

It was obvious the count was one of the main influences on his education. The eldest of their family took pride in them all being well educated. It was what he found so interesting in Alfred. His inner curiosity for learning, and of course, his loving heart.  
It was while the Count and Sarah had left, the young girl finally old enough to be trusted in large cities around so many people, that Alfred had confronted Herbert on the things he knew. 

“I want to speak French.” He spoke softly one evening as he watched Herbert read a novel in said language. The older vampire raised an eyebrow at him, lips quirking up to show off those lovely fangs he so enjoyed flaunting. Alfred no longer flinched at the sight of them, especially since he had a matching pair. 

“Oh mon cheri! Of course I will teach you the language of love.” He practically jumped at the chance. Alfred wasn’t surprised to say the least. Herbert was… how one may say… high-strung? Of course he meant it well. It was just how the older vampire was. He often got over excited.

Several months into their days alone together, they were lying in bed together as they normally did. Herbert was playing with Alfred’s hair as the boy read from a novel. It was in French and occasionally he would pause to look to the blonde. Was he pronouncing this correctly? Herbert would nod if he was, or he would carefully sound out the word if he was not. It wasn’t long before Alfred could easily read and speak French. They would practice in notebooks, writing sentences. Alfred’s quick and messy hand writing under Herbert’s sprawling cursive lettering. Even his hand writing was complicated and excessive, but that’s just how he was. Alfred was used to it by now.

It was one day, when Herbert was drawing a bath for himself that he had received quite the surprise. Alfred no longer needed his help when it came to French, except to practice speaking with someone. So when the brunette entered the bathroom, something he tended to refrain from doing when Herbert was in it, carrying a leather bound and dusty old notebook Hebert was taken by surprise. He hadn’t expected for Alfred to find such an old thing.

“Where did you find that?” He asked quickly, moving to take it from him. Alfred smiled and held the book close to this chest. He stepped back out of arms reach. “At the back of Father’s library.” He spoke softly. “It’s all in French.” He smiled as if it was some unknown secret. “Alfred…” He whined. “Do not read it, it is so old.” He pleaded but the boy was already flipping through the aged pages of the notebook. He smiled at the very familiar hand writing. 

It was Herbert’s old poetry book. A much older one then the one Alfred had once shoved into his mouth. Alfred’s lips quirked up into a delicate smile. Herbert relaxed just a little. Perhaps Alfred reading his writing wasn’t so bad. He hesitated before taking it from his hands. “Alfred…” He whispered shyly. It was unlike the vampire, but he was always like this when it came to his own writings. 

“It’s beautiful Herbert… ich liebe es. You should write more often, you obviously are very good at it.” He whispered softly. Herbert would blush if he could, instead he simply wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy. “Thank you Alfred.” He smiled brightly before carefully handing the notebook back to him. 

They were still only learning.


End file.
